


30 Kisses

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Teenagers, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had another rut to get out of, so I set myself a challenge-- draw a kiss a day for a month.</p><p>So far, it's only Dean/Castiel art, we'll see if that holds. (SPOILER: IT HOLDS)</p><p>It also really is a challenge.</p><p>Rating may go up as I run out of options. (SPOILER: STILL MATURE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In just four chapters

_Day #1:_  


_Day #2:_ I had a whole background for this, but luckily I remembered—Kiss A Day (#02!) is a sketch project. Otherwise there will not be thirty in a month.  


 _Day #3:_ Some days will be sketchier than others  


 _Day #4:_ I love surprised-by-affection Dean. And I love body kisses. So have some.  


 _Day #5:_

> Some things take repetition to get used to. Dean has zero problems with it in this case.

  


_Day #6:_ There was a version with…dirtier faces. Maybe I’ll revisit some of these.  


 _Day #7:_ Working on values and tone. And butt crack.  



	2. Four Chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked, wings, buttcrack. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I feel like the White Rabbit! I'm so late! So late! Let me post two chapters while I watch the Gas'N'Sip episode...
> 
> Thanks for the views and kudos--they're all cherished...

Kiss A Day Sketch #8

Dean is pulling and stripping his cock furiously, and Castiel’s not even undressed yet. But when Cas reaches over and slides a finger below his balls, Dean can’t think of anything except his need to kiss him stupid(er).  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #9

The small gasp that left Cas’ mouth as Dean leant in for a kiss was quickly followed by a pop and a rustling of feathers. 

* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #10

Cas regards Dean’s t-shirts as a personal affront, an offense he doesn’t take lightly.  


* * *

Kiss a Day Sketch #11

Dean couldn’t think of another way to express “Men don’t do that! You don’t do that to men!” But he doesn’t give up easy.  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #12  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #13

Castiel hadn’t known what he was signing up for when he kissed back, when his clothes started to slide to the floor, when he returned Dean’s tentative smile.  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #14

Quite the quick learner, Castiel grinds down hard…once…twice…and Dean surges up to kiss him with a whimper, giving up even a pretence of dignity.  



	3. I can make you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More near junk, more butt grab (Cas wants what Cas wants...), and seven more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my sister got bummed I ran dry on captions.
> 
> I mean, if my sister looked at my work, this was where she...you know what I mean.
> 
> Sorry. Next week I will do better. Promise.

Kiss Of The Day Sketch 15 (of 30!)  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #16

Castiel’s confidence increased with his impatience and he slid his hand underneath Dean’s shirt and lightly upwards over his ribs.  


* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #17  


* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #18  


* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #19  


* * *

Kiss of the Day Sketch #20

Still running through different digital implements, different feels. This ship is so distracting I forgot this was an exercise. I just want to see them suck face.  


* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #21

Three weeks in! New palette, but still black and white. Well, have a bum grope on me…  


* * *


	4. Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22-30

Kiss A Day Sketch #22 Have a fresh-faced Dean—I haven’t mastered “eyes rolling back in ecstasy” yet, so this is my alternative—imagine breathless gasps as Dean does everything he can *not* to look at Cas, otherwise the show will be over before the ~~curtains~~ boxers are drawn.. 

* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #23 The noises Dean makes aren’t any he admits to as giggles, ever. But that is clearly a tender part of anyone’s anatomy to press light kisses to.

* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #24 I know you wanted Cas in oversized clothes. Why oversized? Is this sweater what he grabbed from the thrift shop and refuses to give up no matter what Dean says? Because he took up knitting in his free time from the Gas’N’Sip? Not really important…just think of the sleeves dangling over his hands, and Dean pressing his face into the sweater when he steals it to do long-needed laundry. And it really brings out the blue in his eyes.

* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #25* *I consider this insufficient to meet the terms of the arrangement, and am working at another one to redress that. But just in case I don’t make the window, here, have some Dean at an impromptu picnic lunging at Castiel to cut off his sentence with his lips before he gets any sexier and risks a lust-time continuum explosion.  Kiss Of The Day Sketch #25 This is more like it… At this point Castiel is way past voluntary muscle control. This is, he supposes, in the fractions of seconds when he can, what primal means, what instincts are for. Guided only by hunger and the firm grip of Dean’s hand in his hair he makes his way across Dean’s body—kisses, bites, licks, sometimes just mumbled Enochian. And it’s not enough. It doesn’t feel like there can ever be enough, not again. 

* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #26/30 It took mortality for Castiel to understand that another kind of mojo was his—and only his to bestow on Dean. He could tend to this injured hunter, whether soul-stricken or injured in a hunt—he can press gentle kisses and promises into his brow, remind him that people are here for him, that his brother is bumping into furniture outside, and that he, Castiel, is everywhere with him as long as it takes, as he wipes off the last external remnants of a battle that took its toll on many levels. 

* * *

Kiss Of The Day Sketch #27 STOP PLAYING WITH THE SPELL INGREDIENTS, GUYS. Sam is such a party pooper. (See how that’s not about the season, despite random colouration? Very clever, artist…very important…) 

* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #28 Some days it’s just summer, and you’re just a teenaged boy in love with the weird guy next door. And you’ve got nothing worse to worry about than tomorrow and *maybe* the day after. 

* * *

Kiss A Day Sketch #29 (!) Hunter training was going awesome, thought Dean, hoisting Agent Murtaugh higher onto his lap. 

* * *

Kiss A Day, SKETCH 30 Yup. Here it is. The end of the month, 30 Dean/Castiel kisses. I survived. You survived. And even multiplied a little. I passed the 100 follower mark during this self-imposed challenge, and I welcome each and every one of you. It’s a quiet neck of the woods, not much fuss, fair amount of genitalia and a lot of scribbling. Dean and Castiel cuddle plenty, Sam gets it on with Jessica every now and again, or whatever I get caught up by. Feel free to get comfortable, and I hope you stay awhile. I hope you enjoyed what you saw—stop by and tell me how I’m doing every now and again, eh? I gotta go decide what to draw next. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running this on Tumblr was great--the discipline was great--I miss it already. I don't miss putting up the "GOOD GOD, IF THEY ARE KISSING, POST IT" or the ones I love that got no notes, but the feeling of birth is great, and I like connecting with people even if there's no feedback. I want you to see them, and you saw them (unless you're really weird and scooted to the notes at the end, freak).
> 
> So to anyone who saw my work her for the first time--let me pimp myself. I put much of my stuff here, in instalments. I archive with the same name at deviantArt, and absolutely everything with no censoring goes up on a tumblr of the same name (LJ is serenada-art). It's heavily D/C, some gen, some rarepairs. No Wincest, I like Sam/Jess, Sam/Ruby, Ruby/Meg, Anna/Jo, Jo/Vic, Mary/John, the family...THE SHOW. I love the show. I LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> I have not been drinking. There is no excuse.


End file.
